The Mafia's Mafioso
by xStormdreamer
Summary: (AU) It was during the time of the 1930's. Mafias were strong and common in most places. Here, we focus on the lives of two boys. They go by the names of Kensuke Kurosaki and Yuuya Kizami. Their families were both a strong mafia organization, which had friendly ties with each other. This is the story of how they met and everything after that point. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Meeting

"Kensuke!" called a gentle voice. Hearing his name be called, the young boy looked up. A woman with a kind and loving smile on her face went to him. It was his mother, of course. Checking in on how he was doing while his father was busy talking with another man. Kensuke Kurosaki smiled at his mother, grabbing on to the hand that was extended to him. At this, his mother bent down to kiss her son. "Your father has made good friends with another big and important family, dear. They have children of their own, and I would like you to meet them. Be nice and polite, ok?" she began to fix the boys attire and hair.

Kurosaki frowned. "But mother…" he was going to complain, when his mother put a slender finger to his lips to hush him. "Don't worry, darling. You will be great friends with their son! Why, he is your age as well. Don't be shy, now." She lightly scolded him. Standing up straighter, she began to lead the two of them to a room in which Kurosaki's father was in. Looking across from his father, he saw another man with whom he guessed was with his own family. His eyes scanned over the wife, the daughter, and two sons. His gaze stayed on the youngest boy, in whom his mother had mentioned was his age.

The other boy had a slight look of surprise, before a smirk had made its way to his face. Kurosaki felt himself become a little shy, but did not step behind his mother. He knew he would be scolded if he acted childish. He averted his eyes to the ground; it had begun to take his full interest. He had to look up again when they were introducing themselves. The man and woman, who were the parents, were named Seiji and Shiori Kizami. Their daughter's name was Haruna Kizami; who had curtsied as she was introduced. The older son, Kouki Kizami, bowed. Last but far from least, was Yuuya Kizami. He did not take his eyes off of Kurosaki, but as he bowed, it only left him for a second.

It was his turn for introductions. His father and mother had introduced themselves, and him. Kurosaki bowed, held it for three seconds, and came back up. The other family seemed impressed, considering that he was only 6 years old and with such manners. He gave Mr. and Mrs. Kizami a warm smile when they had given him the same. His father and Mr. Kizami had spoken up, mentioning they should not lose any more time with their business. Kurosaki's mother went to go talk to Mrs. Kizami. The elder brother and sister had left the room, to who knows where, really. Yuuya Kizami, their youngest son, seemed to have been leaving too. Was he not going to spend time with him? Kurosaki followed after him, tapping his shoulder when he finally caught up. When Kizami turned around, his eyes seemed to slightly glare at him, but it quickly disappeared. It was enough to intimidate the currently timid boy.

Kurosaki brought two fingers together, having them gently push against each other. "A-ah, um…do you think that we could... get to know each other more? I want to be friends with you…" he squeaked out. He heard a light chuckle escape the young boy. Looking up to see his chuckling acquaintance, Kurosaki felt his face heat up. Kizami seemed to only smirk at this; and a hidden emotion glinted in his eyes. He stood straighter when the young boy spoke up. "Of course. Come with me, I'll show you around my home. Tell me about yourself, Kensuke Kurosaki." When his name was said, Kurosaki felt his heart thump. The way he said his name… he couldn't really pin-point it, but it was strange.

"W-well, I'm six…like you…" he wasn't really sure how to begin to talk about himself. Maybe the basics, considering he was so young, there wasn't much he could say about himself. "I like to read. My mother tells me that it's important to have a lot of knowledge. I guess that's why I know some big words, and sometimes… I can understand the conversations my parents have with other adults. It's not all that interesting, so I don't pay much attention." He smiled, that seemed to start it of nicely. Kizami did not look at him much, but he seemed to be listening. "I like to help the maids around my house with chores, I really love-" he was cut off by his companion. Kizami looked at him oddly, "You seriously help your maids? Why's that? You do know they are there to serve _you_. Not the other way around. You should know that."

Kurosaki seemed slightly hurt. "I-I don't know…I just love helping with chores... It's also something to do around the house when I don't have anything to do." He explained, he didn't really have anything else to say on the matter. He could see that Kizami had a slight look of awe, and then there was that certain feeling that he was thinking something Kurosaki couldn't put his finger on. "Interesting. Well I think we are going to make great friends, Kurosaki." Kizami said calmly, the smirk on his face not faltering for a second. Kurosaki smiled, that's exactly what he wanted! "I'm glad! I thought so too." He admitted, a little blush making its way to his face. He was glad that he would have someone to be with when his father was busy working. It was quite relieving.

Kizami's house was amazingly huge. It had beautiful antique and unique things to ornate it. Kurosaki hadn't realized Kizami had begun to talk about himself. "..I don't have much to say about myself, really. I guess I like to read like you do, but I wouldn't say I could relate to you with your chores. Also, I am not a big fan of my family. In all honesty, I hate all of them. However, I seem to manage." Kizami had a serious expression on, but it softened when he looked back to Kurosaki. "My life seems to be turning for the better, because now you are here. I get to keep myself busy with you. Like I a little escape now." This made Kurosaki giggle. "I feel very grateful that I can help you like that." Kurosaki smiled kindly at his new friend.

Thus, their friendship began. However, the peacefulness would not last forever.


	2. Seperation

There had been a day that was not a good one for either family. There had been a dispute, which caused an outbreak. Kurosaki had been with Kizami that day. They stayed with each other like any other day. Five years had passed by. They were very close friends. Kurosaki sat on the couch next to Kizami. He could see that the boy was a little tense, it was very hard to see, but he managed. "Kizami, you seem a little tense. Is everything ok? Something you want to talk about?" he looked intently at his best friend, who only gave him a tiny smile. "Unfortunately, I can't talk about what may be bothering me. Time will tell soon enough." Kizami stood from his seat and extended a hand out to help Kurosaki up. Kurosaki smiled at his friend and more than happily took his hand. Once he stood, Kizami took his hand back and looked the other way. "Although… Kurosaki, I have something that I would really like to say to you."

Kurosaki nodded "Of course, tell me anything you'd like. I promise I'll listen to you." He gave his friend a soft smile. Kizami took in a breath and sighed, he slowly paced back and forth. "Well, this isn't quite the place I want to be discussing my personal matters with you. Let's take this to our place in the garden, shall we?" he turned to see his best friend, who replied with a "Yes." They did not waste any time getting there. Kurosaki felt like Kizami was rushing them there, but he ignored it. A long time ago, they both had carved their own secret spot in the garden. Hidden by bushes, it was the best place to go if they wanted to get away from everyone else. Just what was Kizami up to…Kurosaki turned his head back to the mansion when he heard shouting. It seemed like their parents were arguing. It always made him sad when that happened. When they entered their little hide out, Kurosaki sat down on one of the marble benches they had dragged in there a long time ago. "Ok Kizami, I'm all ears!" Kurosaki sat straight and held his head up, mimicking his father's actions when he would talk to Kizami's father about what ever business they had.

Kizami put his hands in his pants pockets. This made Kurosaki realize he was looking quite dashing today. He always seemed to wear things similar to a vest, long sleeved dress shirt (which would always be folded to his elbows), and his dress pants (he added a silver chain to them). What he wore was beside the point, so Kurosaki just shook the thoughts away. Kizami had his back to him when he began speaking. "It has come to my attention that when we grow older, you will be taking your place as the Mafioso of your family. However, it pains me that I won't be doing the same, considering my brother will be taking on that role. So, I've come to a conclusion." He turned around and sat next to Kurosaki. Looking intently into his eyes, he told him "When we are old enough, we should run away together. Start our own mafia. Don't you see? We have the potential to make an overly successful mafia. You need me, and I need you. Best friends count on each other, don't they? Think of it this way, if we don't do it, I won't be able to see you anymore. You'll be too busy taking care of your own matters." Kizami was intent on getting his point out.

Kurosaki blinked, was Kizami really proposing to run away? He was extremely flattered, but... "I-I can't, Kizami! I don't want to abandon my family!" He felt his heart beat with sadness. "Don't say such things, Kizami! I will always be your friend! I'm here for you." he hugged his best friend. Kurosaki would never let them get out of touch. "You're always welcomed in my home. Remember that, Kizami." Kurosaki pulled away, smiling at the boy. Kizami frowned "Kurosaki I really doubt-" suddenly, there was screaming. They both stood in a second. Gun shots and screams took the air, and Kurosaki tensed. "What's happening out there!?" He was going to start to run out there, but his arm was grabbed by Kizami. Kurosaki turned around and looked at the boy with concerned eyes. "Kiza-" he was quickly cut off. "Promise me." Was all he said. Kurosaki's head was spinning, he just wanted to see what was happening, he was growing worried for his father and mother. "I-I" he felt Kizami tug his sleeve again. "Don't waste time. Promise me." He gave Kurosaki a hard stare. Gulping, Kurosaki obliged "I promise, Kizami! Now let me go!" When he was freed, he bolted out. He looked at the scene before him. Both boys' fathers were on the ground, dead. An angry young man yelled to the top of his lungs "Find that child! Kill him!"

Kurosaki didn't understand. He felt Kizami place a hand on his shoulder. His heart was racing when suddenly, anger washed over him. He turned around and roughly pushed Kizami away. "You knew this would happen, didn't you? You brought me here so that I wouldn't see my father being killed! I hate you! I hate you so much!" Kurosaki yelled at Kizami, who did know that this would happen. He just didn't think that both their father's would be dead. It made him realize that he was staring at the new Mafioso of the Kurosaki family. Kurosaki turned to run away, he wanted to leave now. Just get away from this whole mess. He didn't get far before his was roughly tackled to the ground. Kurosaki looked up to be face to face with Yuuya's older brother. It seemed his enemy had full intentions to kill him. Before he brought that knife down on him, he was shot in the head. Kurosaki quickly pushed him off, sitting up to see Kizami standing in the distance, a gun was in his small hands. "I've wanted to do that for so long!" he had a wicked smile on his face. "Run, Kurosaki. Now is your chance. As the new Mafioso of my family, I'm giving you the chance to live." A horrified boy got up and ran faster than lightning. Kizami watched intently as his 'best friend' fled. He threw the gun and far away from himself as he could.

His frantic mother was calling for him; it was obvious she was in so much pain. She took Kurosaki with her and got into a car. Luckily, she knew how to drive well, and sped away from the scene. She cried hysterically the whole ride back to their home. She would have to make arrangements for her husband's funeral and her son becoming the new Mafioso. Though there was something to be depressed about, she would have to be strong. Those were her husband's last words to her. She wiped her eyes, finally calming down. She did not speak during the car ride, and when they arrived at the Kurosaki residence, many servants, workers, to mafia men ran out to comfort her. She pulled Kurosaki close. "I know you are only eleven, and this is all so sudden…but… You know that this means you are the new head, right dear?" he slowly nodded, embracing his mother. "I know, mother. I won't let you down… I promise." It was then that he realized the whole situation that just happened. It was then that he and his mother sobbed together. Nothing would be the same. From here on out, life was going to be a bit difficult.


	3. The Party

Kurosaki fiddled with the pen that was in between his fingers. He stared down at the paperwork that he had to finish. Really, how much time had passed since he began working? He saw the sun rise and fall, and looking out the window now, he sees it rise once more. He took two fingers and rubbed his at his forehead's temples. "Being a Mafioso is so stressful…." He told himself, his gaze trailing over the family portrait that was in a tiny picture frame. He stared at it for a long time; it only brought back bad memories instead of good ones. That damned day that happened ten years ago. He grits his teeth, "…Whatever…" since he was on his last page of work, he shook the thoughts away and continued working. It's not really good for him to think about it for so long.

"Done!" he exclaimed, smiling at the piles and piles of sheets he had to painstakingly fill out with his trusty pen. It wasn't really much use to him, considering it just went out of ink. Kurosaki was about to kick back and relax, when suddenly, the doors to his office were kicked open. He sat up, alert. His hand rested at the butt of his gun. "Boss!" cried one of his mafia men, who immediately lifted the local news paper. "Did ya see this? Eh?" he walked closer to Kurosaki's desk, slamming the paper down so his boss can see it. Kurosaki raised his eyebrows curiously; the front page seemed to talk about some big party being held. "I've seen it now." Kurosaki chuckled, flipping to the page that had the details. "Why is it so important to me?" he asked, finally landing on the page. "Because, ya favorite enemy is gonna be there. You know who I'm talkin' about." He pointed to the picture frame on his desk. Kurosaki stopped; he stared down at the news paper. Everything seemed to slow down. After a minute, he spoke up. "You mean to tell me that…_he'll_ be there?" he looked back up and his right hand man, Alfred. "A course, that son-of-a-bitch that ya hate so much is gonna be there. A little birdie managed to tweet it into our ears."

Kurosaki blinked, it wasn't really the fact that Alfred cursed, because they all do. Cursing was completely common here. It was that he just realized how everyone in his mafia knew about the grudge Kurosaki had claimed that day. He laughed, "I see. Interesting. Well then. You've brought it to me just in time. It seems to be taking place tonight! Prepare your best suit, Alfred. It looks like we have a party to go to." Kurosaki stood from his desk, and stretched. Alfred smiled and had a pleasant thought pass through his mind. "That a boss, I like how ya thinkin' right now. Hey-" he pointed to his eyes and to the papers. "I really think you should gather some sleep, ya know? You'll be passed out if you keep at it. I'll wake ya an hour ahead. How's that sound?" Kurosaki couldn't help but agree to his good friend.

Kurosaki was woken up just at the time he was told. An hour to get ready, this should be a record time. The Mafioso shook his head and placed his hands over his face. He was still a bit tired, but way better than before. He'd take his time getting ready. It's not like he really had to get there early, anyway. He yawned and stretched. Maybe a quick shower would wake him up. He took maybe about a half an hour in there, and when he got out he felt like a new man. Lucky enough for him, a certain someone had picked out one of his best suits. He smiled warmly at it, noticing a little note from his mother. Obviously telling him to be careful and have fun. "Fun, huh?" he didn't really know how to take that. He's never really had any fun these past years, now that he thinks about it. It's been work, work, and more work. Did he ever get breaks? He let a sigh escape his lips "I'll try, I suppose..." he knew how to party as just socially speaking, being taught how to be when attending those kinds of parties and all. When will there be a party where he can go crazy? Let himself go loose! That's when he'll admit he's had fun. When he had his suit on, he looked at himself in the mirror. Kurosaki frowned, it was _that_ part of getting ready he had reached. Doing his _hair._ Sometimes, he wished he could just leave it be, but he had to look good. It took him the usual time to get his hair done. Ten minutes, not bad at all.

He hadn't even reached the door when it burst open, Alfred coming into view. "Damn it all, Alfred. Why must you _always_ burst open the door?" Kurosaki questioned him. He was getting tired of readying himself to shoot someone he thought was barging in to kill him. It's happened before, and luckily, his men were able to gun the lunatic down before Kurosaki had even pulled his own trigger. He'd never let anyone know, but he absolutely hated killing. He only did it when it was absolutely necessary. In which many cases, it was not. His men would more that happily do that kind of dirty work. "Sorry boss. Are ya ready to leave? It's startin' already. Ya know by the time we get there, they'll all be minglin' and what not." He pointed to his watch and clicked his tongue twice. "Time's a wastin' and you're not gettin' any younga!" Alfred teased. Kurosaki chuckled at him "Yes, I'm ready to go now. Make sure you're armed. We're going to need to act carefully if we want to take him down without causing a scene." With that and a nod from Alfred, they left to the limo waiting for them.

Kurosaki looked at the familiar faces that entered the car with him and Alfred. Once the driver began driving them, Kurosaki spoke up. "Ok boys. Here's the plan. We are going to go there and act like we are there to party. Don't seem suspicious and _please_, don't cause a scene. We need all the stealth we can muster. Today is that day I get to settle what happened ten years ago. Really, it's something I'm going to do on my own. I'm calling this one. That's how key it is that we can't fail. I just need you to stay in contact with me and back me up if worst comes to worst. Other than that, you're free men tonight. Have fun." He smirked; that little speech was done and hopefully he had made his point clear. The men had already begun drinking from the liquor that was available in the limo.

The Mafioso himself passed on it, it didn't matter if he was twenty-one. He didn't take much liking to it. He wanted to be extremely alert during this party. It would count for one of the biggest days of his life. Confronting his ex best friend... It gave him stomach butterflies when he realized they had arrived. Quickly stepping out after the last of his men had gotten out, he looked up at the tall mansion. It seemed to be pretty classy. He gulped, his stomach was churning once more. Was he really ready for this? He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Alfred smiled at his boss. "Ya gonna be ok, kid. I'll see ya in there." With a quick pat on the back, his right hand man slipped inside. Kurosaki took one last look at the mansion outside and the people entering it. He took in a deep breath, walking ahead to get into the party that he possibly might not leave alive. Who knows, he's just hoping for his own self justice to be achieved.


	4. Captured

When Kurosaki stepped inside, his mouth slightly dropped. This was no social kind of party. This was a wild party. People were hollering and drinking. Women were dancing on tables, the music was blasting. 'Quite the party for this day and age…' Kurosaki thought to himself. He looked over at the other side of the room, where there was more people. Some people seemed normal, as if the craziness around them was not happening, and they were there for some chit chat. Alfred came his way. Ladies were hooked onto both his arms, and some still following him around. This did not shock Kurosaki. With his tanned skin, reddish brown hair (it had an odd piece of hair that would stick out where the hair seemed to part.), and beaming red eyes. He was quite unlike a normal looking fellow. That's probably what attracted all the ladies to him.

Kurosaki couldn't help but let a chuckle escape him as his friend winked at him. "Lucky man you are, Alfred." He said to him as he watched him go on. "I'll still pay attention, boss. If I'm not to… a, preoccupied, if you know what I mean." Alfred said as he was now covered by the sea of people there. Averting his attention to his settings, Kurosaki noticed a familiar feeling spark in him. This place was mighty familiar, but it was almost as if it had been changed up since the last time he was there. He made his way to the crowd, now just where would the man he was looking for be? "I'm going to find you…" he mumbled to himself, searching all the faces in the overwhelming crowd. After searching for quite a while, Kurosaki left the crowd and walked up the grand stairs. He managed to find himself in a long hallway, and in no time, in front of two large doors. Peeking inside the room, he realized now why everything was so familiar. This was Kizami's mansion itself! It was all redone, the entrance and the outside. Like he had knocked down the previous home and built a new one. Was the garden that was outside still there? He couldn't have seen it if he wanted to, the darkness that the night had caused made it impossible.

When he shut the large door, everything and everyone outside the room had been shut out. It made him relax just a bit. "…So he made everything but the office of his home different? What's so special about making a replica of the office?" he said aloud to himself. Walking over to the large desk, the stressed Mafioso sat down. Being too nosy for his own good, he opened the draws. Paperwork seemed to have been neatly placed in it. He growled, and took it upon himself to mess up the order of the papers. That was nothing compared to what he was going to do to the host of this party. Maybe it was just being a little mischievous, which made him smile. "The asshole deserves everything he gets." He said stubbornly. Looking under the desk, he saw a red button, which he presumed was what Kizami would need to press if there was trouble. He should know; he has one too. Kurosaki couldn't help but notice that there was also a little drawer, but it was locked. Could it be that Kizami was hiding something personal? It made him too curious, so he just ignored it for now.

Sighing, he stood up and looked out the window, he could see the pool outside was lit up with colorful underwater lights. It was a pretty sight to see, the dark of the night being repelled by colored beams of light. He would take a walk by it if he could. He decided to get into contact with Alfred, asking him if he had seen Kizami anywhere. Alfred picked up his cell phone, and Kurosaki could hear a bunch of giggling girls in the background. He rolled his eyes. "Alfred, give me an update. Did you find him?" the occupied boy on the other line cleared his throat, and began to talk to him. "Ah, yeah boss. He went upstairs and down this hallway, but that's the last I saw of 'im. Where are ya, boss?" Kurosaki paused at his friends words. Was he really going down the same hallway that he had gone down? "What? Are you sure, Alfred? Because I went down a hallway and I'm in this room and used the same exact path to get here-" the Mafioso shut up when he heard a gun be cocked and the feeling of metal meeting his head was not a good sign. He gulped, and could hear Alfred on the other line, who obviously heard the click of the gun. "Yo boss? Boss! Was that a gun?! Boss-"Alfred's frantic voice was muffled by the deep voice that told him specific instructions. "End the call."

Kurosaki did as he was told to. Slipping the phone in his pocket, he put his hand on the handle of his gun. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice warned. As he was told that, Kurosaki lifted his hand from it. He did not spare this person a glance. When he was about to look, a bag came over his head. Shit, this was not the best situation to be in. He was caught in a room he shouldn't have wandered into, and now he was being kidnapped. Though he was currently blinded by the object around his head, he spoke up and said "Great party, by the way." His voice was muffled due to the bag. They had to have heard him, for he received a not so friendly punch to his stomach. It must have been their way to tell him to shut up. One other thing he noted, there was more than one person in the room. The next thing he knew, he was out cold. So much for trying to be stealthy and proclaiming his rightful revenge that he had vowed for ten years to do.

…The captured Mafioso found himself in a dark room. He cursed under his breath, and was going to move, until he found he was bonded by ropes. This was just great. Everything about this situation was just so perfectly great. You can even feel his sarcasm emanating from the very core of his thoughts. As if he had awoken on some sort of schedule, the doors to this dark room opened. The bright light from the outside peering in, making him squint to try and get the details on the figure who was accompanied by two more men. The doors shut, and the room was encased in darkness, just like it had been when he woke up. Suddenly, a single light bulb above him had taken its role to light up the room. Some powerful light bulb that was, nearly the whole entire room was lit. However, it was a small room in general. He takes it back, it was dimly lit anyway. The corners of the room stayed in darkness.

It was his turn to pay attention to his captors. Let's see who got him now. He had such an itch on who it may be. Such a strong a strong feeling in his gut told him exactly what he didn't want. Exactly what he wanted to avoid. Exactly what wound up happening. He sighed deeply, trying to let all fear escape him. He wouldn't want to let his enemy see even a little bit of fear coming from him. That would probably make them happy, wouldn't it? The figure that stepped forward into the light was obviously pleased that a Mafioso had been so idiotic and stupid that he wound up letting himself get caught up and bonded like this. "Hello, Kensuke Kurosaki." The deep voice he had heard earlier greeted him. It didn't surprise Kurosaki that this man knew who he was. Who wouldn't know him? He stayed quiet, not saying a thing. "You've been out for quite a while you know. It's already the morning." Still, the young man who was bound to a chair against his will did not say a word. "Aren't you going to say anything? No hello? How are you? It's nice to see you again? How about-" the man stepped forward and kneeled in front of Kurosaki, being face to face with the boy. " 'How have you been, best friend.' " Kurosaki's eyes may have widened, but it was only because he was so close to him. He told himself he would stay strong! He wasn't going to…do…anything… Without a moment's hesitation, Kurosaki lost his cool. "I am not your best friend. I never will be your best friend. I hate you with all my heart! You know that!" He proceeded to spit in the face of Yuuya Kizami.


	5. Captivity

Kurosaki heard feet shuffle against the floor, and a hand met his face. A bitter sting had taken its place against his cheek. He also felt and heard a bullet fly by his head, making him flinch. Regaining his senses, he looks up and studies the people in front of him. It seems that Kizami was busy frowning and wiping his face off with a handkerchief, which meant he didn't do either of things he had experienced. It left him to look at the other two men in the room. Kizami's goons, he deemed. Immediately after Kizami had finished cleaning his face, he glared at the men, sending them off with a "Try to do that to him again and I'll kill you." This shocked Kurosaki a bit. Did Kizami really care about what just happened? That doesn't make any sense to him, but he's alive and that's what counts. Kizami kneeled back down to Kurosaki, who was getting ready to spit again if he had too. Rolling his eyes, the Mafioso in advantage just put a hand over the other's mouth. "That wasn't so friendly. You're lucky I didn't do anything. Probably because… Well, let's say I've taken a liking to you." He stood and turned around, his back to Kurosaki. Kizami began talking to his ex best friend once more.

"You remember that fateful day just as vividly as I, I hope. Remember that little promise we made each other? I do. So your actions only brought me to question why you left me there like that. I saved you from my brother. I did not have anything to do with your father's death, Kurosaki." The mention of his father made Kurosaki look away, anger was taking over him. He didn't want to hear some long speech that Kizami prepared for this moment. If anything, what he wanted so badly right now was to- "…kill you…" the bound boy mumbled. This made Kizami cock and eyebrow with interest. He faced Kurosaki again, his lips a firm line and his thoughts were clearly readable. "What did you say?" he asked him, studying the boys features. It had been a good ten years since he's seen Kurosaki. It seems that the grudge he had then still stayed. Kizami could only be disappointed with the truth of the situation. In all honesty, he didn't want the Mafioso in front of him to hate him. He never really wanted that. "I'll kill you." Kurosaki said to him and a bitter tone of voice. "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" his voice became louder and louder each time he said it. Tears were forming in his eyes; the Mafioso didn't have much restraint anymore. The only thing left to hold him back was the ropes that held him securely to the chair.

* * *

Kizami wasn't all too pleased with the fact that Kurosaki seemed to put on such a big fight against him. Yet all in its own, it was quite interesting to watch. The raven haired young man clicked his tongue. "What hateful words to say to your 'best friend'. Will it please you to know that I won't be killing you? No, that would never happen because you're too important." Kizami smirked and then kneeled in front of Kurosaki to hold his precious visage to him. "That's not to say you're the same worth dead as you are alive. I just like it better when the heart is awake to beat at an alarming rate- to combine itself with the emotion the person is feeling. When you're calm, your heart beats at a steady pace, no? Then you get scared, nervous, or possibly flustered-" He placed a hand to Kurosaki's chest, just where his heart should be. When he felt the other boy's heart beating wildly, his smile became sadistic. "It beats fast, just like this. Tell me, Kensuke Kurosaki. Are you afraid of me? Or do I make your heart flutter?" he teased him with his last sentence. His amusement was fed by the priceless expression that the purpled haired boy gave him.

It was enough playing, though. Kizami chuckled and gave the stunned Kurosaki a pat on the cheek before standing again. "I have a lot of work to do. I'll be going for now. When I get back, though, we have to be discussing business. Don't try to go anywhere, I enjoy your company." Kizami tried to be as nice as he possibly could. None of his fellow mafia members were around to see this 'soft' side of him anyway. Leaving the room, he could hear the shouts that the bound Mafioso gave. He was saying things above the lines of: "Come back here right now and untie me." "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." "When I'm untied, I'll find you and I will tie _you_ up." Kizami did his best to keep his stoic expression, but a soft smile and chuckle got the better of him. How cute, his words just made him get excited. Suddenly, his best man had come to him. Now if you would ask Kizami if he had ever seen someone that was quite unlike a normal looking fellow, he would describe this man to you. It's not his light blonde hair or pale skin, but his eyes. It had a very lunatic feel to it, with one eye being blue and the other pink- maybe this man just wore colored contacts, you could respond. Kizami had thought of that possibility, yes. However, from closer inspection, you can see he was born with it. Looks didn't matter much to Kizami, but you could stare at this overly cheery man any time of day. "Arthur, I'm glad you're here, I need someone to watch him." The Mafioso in charge pointed over to the room that shouts had once emanated from, but it seems Kurosaki got tired of shouting. There really was no point; it wouldn't do him good anyway.

Arthur seemed to brighten up at this. "Oh! Well of course, dear. I didn't have anything to do anyway. Do you think I could give him a-" the light blonde was cut off mid sentence because Kizami knew what he wanted to give him by the sparkle in his eye. "No, you can't. He's very valuable to me. I don't need you to give him something that will kill him. I don't want so much as a scratch on him. If anyone gets to kill him, it will be me." He stated, completely and utterly serious. At this, Arthur pouted. "Well then, lad. I suppose a simple conversation between me and him will suffice." Without another word, the strange man made his way to the room, glancing back at Kizami one last time before closing the doors. When the doors shut, Kizami left to his office to finish of work that needed to be done. You never really have many breaks when you're a Mafioso.

* * *

Kurosaki gave a strange stare at the man who was headed towards the room. Who the hell was this guy? All Kurosaki knew was that he did not want to be in a room with this crazy looking person! For the seconds the very strange guy was closing the door, Kurosaki looked to Kizami for an answer, maybe hoping that somehow he'll take this guy back. To the unfortunate Mafioso, that didn't happen. This man just radiated "I'm a dangerous psychopath and that's why I'm in the Mafia, heehee!" When the doors had finally shut, a somewhat high pitched British accent came out of the stranger's mouth. "Why hello there, dear! It seems you're a bit stuck there, right? I do wish I could help with that, but ah, no can do!" This man had taken a seat by Kurosaki, and when they made eye contact, the Mafioso felt his soul be stared into. "You must be Kensuke Kurosaki, the Mafioso that my boss is absolutely delighted to have as a guest!" At this, the captured boy scoffed. "-Well dear, this conversation will not do without a proper introduction from me. My name is Arthur- Ahem; you don't really need to know my last name." The strange man- or, Arthur, leaned close to Kurosaki and began to whisper. "I save that for little showdowns! Can't you imagine it? Hold out your weapon after making a grand entrance, state who you are without a single fear in the world, and then kill your enemy in the most fascinating way possible!" It seemed this man enjoyed envisioning himself being triumphant in battle. Kurosaki would've chuckled if this man didn't seem to get him nervous. "…Hey…Let me go, will you?" he pleaded, hoping that this man would have a change of heart and just let him go.

His heart sank when Arthur shook his head. "I've told you before, love. I can't really do that. I mean, I have the ability to do so, but if I do, my boss will have my head. Let's be honest here, man to man. I don't want my head on a silver plate; I want to put other's heads on silver plates." This man was definitely psychotic, Kurosaki reminded himself. The Mafioso let out a groan. "This is so pathetic. I can't believe I'm being held captive by him of all people!" he lowered his head in slight defeat. Arthur blinked as if he didn't quite understand why this man was so bummed about it. "Love, my boss cares a lot about you for some reason. He didn't want the tiniest scratch to scathe your body, you must be important-" Arthur had been cut off when loud shouting was heard just out the door, and in an instant, the doors to the room burst open. Standing there was a panting Alfred, who seemed to regain his composure at seeing that he found the guy he came for. "Boss! I found ya! Everyone's been going through hell just to get to ya! I'll get ya out of here real soon-" Alfred froze when Arthur sprung up and held a knife to his neck. "He's not going anywhere with you, sorry to disappoint you, _Alfie_." He told the now agitated Alfred.

"Aw _Heeeelllllll_ no! I can't believe I'm seeing this crazy motherfucker again!" Alfred held onto the hand that held the knife, and with it, he moved towards Kurosaki's ropes, letting them get cut and get loose. "Run boss! Now's ya chance!" Arthur seemed to have become enraged, and he and Alfred got into an intense battle. Still, Kurosaki would not stick around for long, even though it pained him to leave his best man so he could get away. He legs still felt wobbly from sitting for so long, but he still urged them forward. "Almost there! Just a little more— Gah!" Kurosaki felt a fist collide with his stomach, sending him back and he hit the ground hard. Looking up with a pained expression, Kurosaki saw Kizami's figure, stern and angry. "I thought I told you not to go anywhere. I didn't want it to come to this so quickly, but I have to teach you who you belong to now. You brought this upon yourself. Although speeding things up a bit doesn't hurt, either. At least, it won't be hurting me." Kizami lifted Kurosaki over his shoulder. Causing the boy to gasp and hit at his back in a lame attempt to make him let go. "Damn you! I don't belong to anyone but myself!" he felt some tears leave his eyes, the fact that he could not do anything- the fact that he was so useless and that Alfred's stalling was in vain just crushed him. On his way to wherever he was being taken, Kurosaki watched in utter horror that Alfred had indeed been subdued by the madman that works for Kizami. Both men were injured, but it seems that Arthur had done something that made Alfred lose consciousness. Whatever it was, this was another battle lost and now another man down and captured.


End file.
